


Hogwarts: Shadows of the 8th Year

by AndromedaTonks (LunarDM)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarDM/pseuds/AndromedaTonks
Summary: Hello! This is the first chapter of what I'm hoping becomes a whole series. At the moment, this is still under heavy editing, but I've been working on it for a while and wanted to put something out. So, here you go!For the sake of clarity: Fred lived during the battle of Hogwarts because Draco cast a protection spell. So Draco's shield prevented the building from crushing him or Fred. As of right now, everyone is single.- Andi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hogwarts: Shadows of the 8th Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter of what I'm hoping becomes a whole series. At the moment, this is still under heavy editing, but I've been working on it for a while and wanted to put something out. So, here you go!  
> For the sake of clarity: Fred lived during the battle of Hogwarts because Draco cast a protection spell. So Draco's shield prevented the building from crushing him or Fred. As of right now, everyone is single.  
> \- Andi

Harry stood on platform 9 3/4. He ran his hand over the brick walls, the stone felt safe and familiar. The Hogwarts Express sat smoking contentedly on it’s tracks. Harry was excited for his final year at Hogwarts. The war was over, and McGonnagal was allowing all students to return to finish their education. Even the twins, who left while Umbridge was around, were allowed back. Hermione had insisted that they all go back to finish the final year of hogwarts. He agreed completely, not wanting to ride on his name as “Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World”. He was so happy to go back, Hogwarts was his first, and only, home. But as always, a shadow was cast by the death of his whole family. First his parents, then Sirius, now Remus. The Weasleys had always treated him as one of their own, but as the only kid without red hair he always stood out. Plus there was the mild awkwardness left from his break up with Ginny. Six overprotective older brothers was a lot to handle, even if technically Ginny broke up with him. 

Looking around the platform, he saw families fussing over their children. There was the Weasley clan, Neville and his Grandmother, Dean and Seamus. All the gryffindors were in the same area. A second look showed each house split into corners, and first year families standing awkwardly in the middle. The gap between the Slytherin house was the biggest, as if everyone was scared of them. 

Across the platform, Ron noticed Harry standing alone. Hermione saw as Ron started to wave, but pulled his hand down sharply at the look on Harry’s face. She’d seen that before, his battle face. Whatever he was doing, getting in the way now would end poorly. 

Harry was breathing pure rage. _Don’t they know this is what started the war? Judgement helps no one!_ Harry saw Hermione scolding Ron for whatever he did this time, and nodded a greeting to her. He summoned his Gryffindor courage, stood up straighter, and leveled his chin. He was Harry BLOODY Potter, and he would lead by example. One last deep breath, and Harry strode over to Narcissa Malfoy. The whole platform fell quiet. 

Narcissa had been watching Harry since he arrived. As had everyone else. Like it or not, Harry was the chosen example for most everyone. He was from a prestigious pureblood household, although his mother was a muggle, and he was raised by them. His godfather was her cousin, Sirius Black, a pureblood prince, albeit a disinherited one. Harry was a perfect mix of pureblood and muggle born. Everyone could relate, or at least appreciated him killing Voldemort. But Harry was not without fault. He had a known rivalry with her son, Draco. He certainly had been mistreated by her family and the ones who followed their example. He was wearing the face of a warrior in battle. The question Narcissa had one question. Which enemy would Potter be destroying today?

Harry approached the Malfoys, walking first to the head of house, Narcissa Malfoy. He couldn’t identify what trait was causing her to look stressed. She was obviously tense, but somehow each muscle in her body was relaxed, and a gracious smile sat on her lips. Holding his breath, Harry bowed. Narcissa held out her hand as they both relaxed. Harry took her hand, kissing the ring on her finger before standing up. 

“Mister Potter, how do you do.” 

“Madame Malfoy, it’s a pleasure.” The atmosphere began to relax once it was clear that the hands hovering over wands were unnecessary. 

“I do believe you’ve met both my son, Draco, and my sister Andromeda Tonks.” Narcissa’s mask fell for a moment as she looked towards her family. “I don’t believe you’ve met the youngest member of my family, Edward Lupin Tonks.” She smiled warmly at the bundle of blankets Draco was holding.

“Cissy, no need to stand on formalities.” Andromeda cut in with a twinkle in her eye. “ After all, Mister Potter is family now too. Harry dear, they wanted to ask you, though I’m not sure they had the chance. May they rest in peace.” A single tear rolled down her cheek, Draco handed her the baby and wiped it from her face. 

“It was the last thing Remus said to me. I wasn’t sure you wanted me involved, seeing as I’m only eighteen.” Harry wrung his hands together. Draco shook his head, as Andromeda gasped. 

“Wanted you involved! What silliness. The only wish I would deny my daughter was to call her Nymphadora. Our dearest Remus, you were his family, of course we want you involved. You’re his Godfather!” Hurried whispering filled the air, as anyone who hadn’t heard was quickly told. The news rippled across the platform. Narcissa put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

“Andromeda, now is not the time for tears or hysterics. Mister Potter was quite right to be worried, our family hasn’t treated him well in the past. We apologize for that, but we truly would love to have you as a part of our family.” Harry stood in silence. There was a family who wanted him. His family, Remus’ family. 

“Congratulations Potter, you get to help change diapers, never sleep, and be covered in spit up all day long. What a lovely gift.” For all the disdain in his voice, and the spit up on his shirt, Draco was grinning ear to ear. 

“Oh hush dragon, Edward is a darling like his father. Although he is a feisty little thing like his mother.” Andromeda was smiling again. She offered Harry the child, and then he was holding his Godson for the first time. Never having held a baby before, Harry was very bad at it. Draco was attempting to rectify this situation. 

"Support his head. No, not like that. He's not a quaffle!" Draco adjusted Harry's arms until he was satisfied, but he stayed hovering over Harry's shoulder.

“His hair, it’s changing colors!” Draco laughed at Harry’s surprise. 

“Observant as always Potter. He’s a metamorphmagus like Tonks. He likes you, that’s why his hair is turning black. But he obviously likes me more, since he keeps going blonde.” Still leaning over Harry's shoulder, he whispered “my little charmer.” Draco was positively cooing over the child, oblivious to Harry’s face heating up. 

The crowd slowly returned to conversation as the group swooned over little Edward. 

Hermione had been watching the whole time, and decided this would be a great time to send someone over. A glance towards the twins and a nod towards Harry was all it took. 

Fred began sauntering over, George matching step perfectly. 

“Madame Malfoy, an honor.” Fred kissed her hand, bowing until he nearly fell to the floor. 

“Andi baby you are as stunning as always!” George twirled the woman as she giggled like a schoolgirl. 

“GORGIE how Could you!” Fred grabbed his chest, falling to his knees. “You know she’s the love of my life!” He wobbled on his knees towards her, creating the perfect comedic pause. “Andromeda my love, you look like a goddess!” Fred kissed the ground at her feet as everyone laughed. 

Appearing out of thin air, Molly Weasley grabbed her pranksters by the ears, dragging them back to her side. George was on her left, as usual, due to only having one ear. 

“Narcissa, it’s good to see you. I apologize for Fred and George. This is my husband Arthur, my son Ronald, and my youngest Genevra.” Ron looked vaguely bored, but Ginny was blushing bright red at the use of her full name. It only got worse when Hermione came from behind her, placing a hand on the younger girls waist. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione Granger. It’s nice to meet you.” Hermione held her hand out for a handshake, chin held high. Everyone until now had followed tradition bowing before speaking. The Weasleys hands all twitched towards hidden wands, backs suddenly straighter than before. No one wanted a fight, but no attack would go unavenged. 

“I’ve heard lots about you Hermione Granger. The only student with better grades than my little dragon. Brightest Witch of your Age, a grand achievement dear.” Narcissa firmly shook Hermione’s hand. “Do Owl if you would like to chat. I’d love to help advance whichever career you chose. I do believe you would make quite the splash in politics. It would be an honor to work with you Mrs. Granger.” Hermione nodded, thanking her. Conversation on the platform returned to a normal level, wands safely tucked away, as the fussing over children resumed. Hermione offered Harry a smile usually reserved for particularly brilliant test scores. The smile that said good on him for doing what no one else could achieve. 

_WhOOoo WhOOoo_. The train cut everyone off with a ten minute warning. Luggage was loaded onto the train in a panicked rush. Goodbyes were dragged out until kids were all saying “Mum, if you don’t let me go I’ll miss the train!” 

Harry gave one last smile to his godson, before finally giving him back to Andromeda. He promised to owl her as soon as he got the chance. Harry got on the train, waving from the door as it pulled away from the platform.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments if you liked it, or if anything was awkward or unclear. Thanks!  
> \- Andi


End file.
